Tsubasa High: Fullmetal Wings
by Evelyn Greenwoods
Summary: Evelyn Greenwoods had just moved to attend Tsubasa High. There she meets new friends, and meets , the person who she hates the most. And before she knows it, Evelyn ends up trying to save her best friend from almost certain death! Will she be able to save her friend and keep herself alive?
1. New School, Old Memories

**A/N: Hey! I have a little code-y thingie in this.  
In the first paragraph where it's almost all italics, the non-italics are thoughts. Disclaimer; I don't own Tsubasa!**

* * *

Run,_ my mind screams at me,_ down the stairs, faster, faster!_ I hear footsteps in the hallway up the stairs. How did he get through the window? How does Emily know him? Why did she tell me to run? _  
Faster, faster, faster, Emily says go faster, faster... faster...  
_"Emily!" I scream._  
_"No!" Emily screams back, "Run!"_  
_I freeze. I turn and run up the stairs. _  
_"Emily!" I scream again, "Emily! Emily!"_  
_I run into her room. There's a man in a black cloak. His light brown eye blazes with anger, his violet glass eye stares into nothingness. He turns toward me, flipping his raven black hair from his face._  
_"Emily..." I ask, "who is this?"_  
_"Evelyn!" Emily says as she runs to my side, "I told you to get out of here! This... this is Seisherō."_

_"Sheesh...er...oh?" I ask nervously._

_He bends down to my height with a serene smile._  
_"Yes," he says, "Seisherō is my name."_  
_"What... do you want with Emily?"_  
_"She knows too much about them."_  
_"Who?"_

_"Vampires?" Emily asked._  
_"Yes. And I need to know what you know. So tell me."_  
_"You're an idiot, Seisherō. They aren't real! You're a grown man. Vampires are fictional! Some made up story!" Emily held up _Demon in My View_, the novel that she has been reading over the past weeks. "They. Are. Fake." She says as if talking to a three year-old. Seisherō chuckles._  
_"She has no idea," he mutters. Then, he pulls something out from a shaft. I hear the **shink!** of a sword being drawn._  
_"Evelyn!" Emily cries, "Run!" I obey instantaneously. She won't have to tell me twice. I jump up, ready to get the hell out of there. But before I leave, I grab Emily's phone. As soon as I get it I'm going, going, gone. _  
_As soon as I get out of there I'm calling 911. My heart is pounding. Out the door, slamming it behind me. As I'm running I hear Emily's cry of pain. _

_No, no! Emily... I can't lose another family member! And not to a murderer! _

"No!" I woke up in a cold sweat.

_Stupid memories,_ I told myself.  
"Evelyn!" Emi calls me, "get out of bed! You're going to be late for your first day at school!"  
"Oh crud..." I mutter under my breath. I got up, changed, and ran down the hallway of our new apartment.  
"Where you dreaming about me and Seisherō again?" Emi asked as she wrote a letter to Grandma Greenwoods with her metal auto-mail arm(1).  
"Yeah," I answered, "those freaking memories still haunt me."  
"Well," Emi said, "we're somewhere new. Away from horrible murderers and memories."

Emily and I had just moved to a city called Southfalls. It was a major city in the state of Havenbrooke, which was found in the country of Leigh.  
"Yeah..." I said, then changed the subject. "Hey," I asked, "what college are you going to?"  
"I'm going Ôto University."  
"Okay," I said. Emi handed me two granola bars and lunch money.  
"Let's get out of here," she said happily. We both got into her black Toyota and drove off.  
"OU is just down the road from Tsubasa," Emi said, and I nodded.

* * *

I glanced at my watch. Three minutes until eight.  
"Oh god," I said out loud, "I have to be in there by eight." The first period started at 8:05, but everyone had to be there by 8:00 at most.  
Emily had dropped me off at Ôto instead of Tsubasa just to make me walk all the way down the street to get there. At this rate, I was NOT going to make it to Tsubasa High on time.  
"Screw this," I muttered and broke out to a run. I counted the minutes.  
_7:58, 7:59,_ I was running up to the school._ Faster, faster... 8:00!_ I walked in the doors of Tsubasa High just as the bell rang. I sighed with relief all too soon. I didn't know anything. Where was my locker? What was my schedule? Where were my classes? I reached into my backpack and pulled out a picture of the principle. Long raven black hair, brown eyes, long skirt. That's who I was looking for. After a few minutes I saw her. She was wearing, just like the picture, a long black skirt. Over a white blouse she wore a black jacket. Next to her walked a skinny, pale kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a red hoodie, faded jeans, and blue sneakers. He looked older than me. Also with them was a shorter, younger looking brunette boy with chocolate brown eyes. His right eye was clouded, and I guessed why. My mother was blind out of her left eye, and it clouded up the same way. More bitter memories of Seisherō flooded my mind. The image in my head of his glass eye almost made me throw up.  
_Not now,_ I told myself, _it's not the right time or place._  
"Hello Ms. Evelyn," the principle smiled, "I am Yūko Ichihara, your principle. These young men next to me are Fai D. Flowright," the taller one waved, "and Syaoran Li," the shorter one smiled.  
"Hello," he said, "welcome to Tsubasa."  
"Trust me," Fai said, "you are going to make a lot of new friends today." Then he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down the corridors. He stopped at locker number 167.  
"This is your locker!" Fai said happily.  
"Oh," I said, out of breath, "thanks."  
Syaoran handed me my locker combination. In less than a minute, my locker was open and I had my book for the first period.  
"Ms. Ichihara put us in all of the same classes," Syaoran said, "so I will be your main guide. Fai is with us the first three."  
"Now," Fai said, "we have four minutes to spare before first period, so let's introduce you to our friends. Fai then again grabbed my arm and pulled me down another corridor. In that hallway stood two really pretty girls. One wore a white blouse with a pink feather charm (2) necklace and a magenta skirt. She had auburn colored hair and brilliant green eyes. The other wore a black mini skirt and a purple tank top. When the auburn spotted us, her green eyes lit up.  
"Syao!" She cried as she ran over and hugged Syaoran so suddenly and with so much force that he fell over. Saving Syaoran from a concussion, Fai caught his head.  
"Oops!" the girl cried.  
"Don't worry, Sakura," Syaoran answered.  
_Sakura?_ I said to myself, _I think I'll like her!_  
The raven haired girl's name was Tomoyo.  
"Whoa," she said, "your hair, the green and blue hair is beautiful!" I looked at the green and blue ends of my long blonde hair and smiled.  
"I was planning on washing it out tonight," I said, "to dye it a different color permanently."  
"Oh," she answered, "okay."  
"That guy over there," Fai pointed to a jet black haired guy wearing a black shirt and dark jeans, "is Kurogane."  
"I heard my name," the young man's deep voice said. He looked up at us, and the sight of his eyes startled me. They were red. Crimson, blood red, red. He was the exact opposite of Fai; he had an almost perfect tan.  
I don't know about him, I told myself.

* * *

"What a day," I said as we walked out of Tsubasa High, "I like this school!"  
"I'm glad," Sakura smiled.  
"Hey," Tomoyo asked, "where do you live?"  
"In the Rōzu apartment building."  
"Really?" Sakura cried, "me too! And Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane live there!"  
"Oh my god," I cried, "that's awesome!"  
Emily was waiting for me outside the school doors. When I walked out, she flipped her dark brown hair and smiled.  
"Hey, Eve," she said, "made some friends?"  
I introduced my friends to her, and told them about how they lived in the same building.  
"Cool!" Emily replied, "You need a ride?"  
"Oh," Fai said, " we usually ride home with Kurogane."  
That's when the red eyed man walked out.  
"Oh look," Fai said, "I guess we have to go now!" Emily guessed who that was. After getting a good look at him, she smiled.  
"Chotto! Kurogane-san, hajimemashite!" She cried happily. Kurogane stared.  
"Dono yō ni watashi wa kono gengo o hanasu shitte imashita ka?" he asked.  
"Tada kan."  
"Sore wa sore o katto shite imasen!"  
"Mā ī!Sore ni taisho suru!" Syaoran, Sakura and I stared blankly as Tomoyo burst into laughter.  
"Emirī· tsumari anata no namae wa?" she asked, and after Emily nodded, she went on, "Anata wa teru yori kare ni meiwakude wa sugurete iru!"  
"Tomoyo anata o kuso!" Kurogane replied.  
Fai smiled.  
"Translation!" he cried, "Emi: 'Hey! Nice to meet you, Kurogane-san!' (3)  
Kurogane: 'How did you know I speak Japanese?'  
Emi: 'Just a hunch.'  
Kurogane: 'Hunch doesn't cut it!'  
Emi: Oh well! Deal with it!  
Tomoyo: 'Emily -is that your name?' 'You're better at annoying him than Fai!'  
Kurogane: 'D*mn you, Tomoyo.'!" (4)  
Then Fai turned to Tomoyo.  
"Sorry," he said, but that last part's not true."

* * *

**A/N: Okay!**

**(1) Her arm was cut off by Siesherō, and I got the "auto-mail" idea from Fullmetal Alchemist.**  
**(2) It's Sakura's Feather!**  
**(3) Honorific xD**  
**(4) Sorry; confusing translation.**


	2. Adapting

**A/N: Stupid name, I know. Oh well :p! Okay, more code-y thingies. **  
**_Bold italics_**** in quotations mean someone singing, bold text is a text message. Disclaimer; this is where FMA comes in, and as we all know, I don't own that! ;)**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: Adapting~**

That night I laid in bed and thought over the friends I have made.  
_Sakura, double thumbs up, Syaoran, thumbs up, Tomoyo, thumbs up, Fai, double thumbs up, Kurogane...? _I rolled over and thought,_ I don't know about him._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my iPhone blaring out my favorite song. I forced myself out of bed and sang along.

**_"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_**  
**_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar,_**  
**_Waiting for somebody,_**  
**_To come and set me free!_**  
**_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_**  
**_For handsome prince to come and save me, _**  
**_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side,_**  
**_Don't wanna depend on no one else,_**  
**_I'd rather rescue myself!"_** (1)

I walked into the bathroom, undressed, and turned on the shower.I waited for steam to come from the water then stepped in. I reached for the shampoo that took out hair dye, then stopped.  
_"Whoa," _I remembered Tomoyo saying,_ "your green and blue hair is beautiful!" _  
I smiled, then reached for the normal shampoo instead.  
I finished up then got dressed. I went into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal, and after I finished eating I wrote a note to Emily. I taped it on my bedroom door then left. I walked down to the apartment Sakura lived in and asked her to walk to school with me.

* * *

_Why am I always the late one?_ I thought, _I have to be in the music room like... now!_ It was the eighth period. I was in Chorus with Tomoyo and Sakura, so I had to be down in the music room. As I walked down to the classroom, I ran into, I mean,_ literally ran into,_ Kurogane.

"Watch the hell out!" he cried.  
"Sorry," I answered, and I continued down the hallway.  
"Hey!" Kurogane called at me, "You the new kid?"  
"Yeah," I replied, "I met you yesterday."  
"Huh," he said, then disappeared.  
_What was that?_ I asked myself.  
I walked into the music room where Sakura, Tomoyo, and a blonde haired girl sat waiting for me. The blonde was wearing a white tank top in a black skirt. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, and her blue eyes sparkled.  
"Hey, Evelyn!" Sakura said waving, and I waved back. I sat in the empty seat next to her. Tomoyo bent over Sakura to talk to me.  
"This is Winry," she said, "she's part of the Pep Squad."  
"Nice to meet you," Winry said smiling, and I answered the same thing back.  
"Did you hear that the Pep Squad has three places open?" Tomoyo asked, "We should sign up!"  
"Yeah!" I cried.

* * *

"How was your day?" Emi asked as we drove to the apartment.  
"Good," I answered.  
"Hey," Emi said, "I have a gift for you. It's in your room."  
I nodded.  
When we got home, I walked into my room. And there it was. Made of cherry-red wood and covered in prints of beautiful sakura pedals (2) and a light pink ribbon around the neck was a guitar, just my size. I have been playing guitar since I was six, but the guitar I first learned was the only one I had, and by now, it was too small. But now, a new, beautiful guitar was in my possession. I strummed it, and the beautiful sound echoed through the room.

_Can I still play?_

I began playing the chords to a song that I loved.

_**"I had a way then,**_  
_**Losing it all on my own,**_  
_**I had a heart then,**_  
_**But the queen has been overthrown..."**_ (3)

The song echoed through the apartment, and by the time I got to the chorus of the song, Emily was in the room.

_**"You show the lights that stop me  
Turn to stone,  
They shine them when I'm alone,  
So I tell myself that  
I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone,  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home,  
Calling, calling, calling home,  
You show the lights that stop me  
Turn to stone,  
They shine me when I'm alone!" **_(3)

* * *

The next day after school, Sakura, Tomoyo, Winry and I stood among all the girls there to try out for Pep Squad. Winry wore a orange miniskirt and an orange and white long sleeved shirt with the words "Tsubasa Eagles" printed across it. Standing almost in the middle of the gym was Riza Hawkeye, the hottest girl in the school. She was wearing the same uniform as Winry, except the fact that she wore a orange jacket with the number twenty-seven on the front. On the back it had the name "Roy Mustang". A few girls gathered around her, and it looked as if they were asking her embarrassing questions. By the expression on Riza's face, I could tell what they were asking.  
"Do you have a crush on Mustang?"  
Riza changed the subject. She said something to one of the girls and that girl walked across the gym and got a megaphone. Riza took the megaphone as she flipped the blonde hair from her face and said, "Hey Tsubasa High!"  
Her brown eyes sparkled as she was answered by the cheers of almost every girl in school. There were two girls there, though, who weren't cheering. One had jet-black curly hair that framed her face. She had light violet eyes that one could easily call pink, and her lips were covered in dark red lipstick. She wore a black hoodie and black sweatpants (4). The other girl had deep violet eyes that where a deeper color than my eyes (5). She wore a normal sports outfit; a Havenbrooke Coyotes basketball jersey and brown volleyball shorts, and her brown hair flowed all the way down her back.  
"Who are they?" I whispered in Winry's ear.  
"Those are Raven Parkhurst and Juliet Douglass (6)," Winry answered, then added, "I'm surprised_ Raven_ is here." She said the name "Raven" with venom in her tone. I looked at the girls. I guessed that Raven was the one in black. She was Goth, I could see that.  
"And it seems she lured Juliet into it to," Sakura said. I knew she hated Raven by the way she said the sentence. Even a girl as sweet as Sakura couldn't hide hatred for Raven.  
"What's wrong with them?" I asked.  
"Oh," Sakura said, "the only thing wrong with Juliet is the fact that she hangs out with Raven."  
"Ed and I don't trust Juliet either," Winry said. I didn't see anything wrong with Juliet.  
"And Raven?" I asked.  
"She's a murderer!" Tomoyo whisper-shouted jokingly, shaking my shoulders. Sakura laughed.  
"She's crotchety," Sakura said, "not to mention a spoiled rotten brat."

* * *

_**"He is sensible**_  
_**And so incredible**_  
_**And all my single friends are jealous.**_  
_**He says everything I**_  
_**Need to hear and it's like**_  
_**I couldn't ask for anything better."**_ (7)

I sang as all of my friends gathered around me. It was Saturday, and Emily allowed me to invite them to stay the night after the Pep Squad.

_**"He opens up my door and**_  
_**I get into his car and**_  
_**He says, **_  
_**'You look beautiful tonight,'**_  
_**And I feel perfectly fine**_  
_**But I miss;**_  
_**Screaming and fighting and **_  
_**Kissin' in the rain and **_  
_**It's two a.m. and I'm**_  
_**Cursing your name!**_  
_**You were so in love that you acted insane and**_  
_**That's the way I loved you,**_  
_**Breaking down and coming undone,**_  
_**It's a rollercoaster kinda rush,**_  
_**And I,**_  
_**Never knew I could fell that much and **_  
_**That's the way I loved you!"**_(7)

"Wow," Tomoyo breathed, "you're amazing."  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
"Hey, Tomoyo," Winry said, "where's your stuff?"  
"Oh," the black-haired girl said, "it's with Kurogane."  
"And why is it with Kurogane?" Sakura asked.  
"Because Mom's at work," Tomoyo said, " He still has it." she spoke so quickly that her words were strung together and came out in a blur.  
"An you said that so fast I could barley understand you!" I cried as she smiled.  
"Speaking of 'bags' and 'stuff'," Sakura smiled, "I forgot mine."  
"I'll go with you to get it," I offered. Sakura thanked me, and we stood up to leave. "Oh hey," I paused to say. I turned to the blonde and her friend. "You girls want a snack?"  
"Yes," both girls said in sync.  
"Okay, I'll tell Emily to pop some popcorn to snack on and I'll order a pizza."  
"Yay!" Tomoyo cried, "Pizza!"

I gave Emily our order and Sakura and I rushed out of the room. We made our way down the hallway, then Sakura stopped.

"The elevator's out of order," the auburn reminded me.  
"Ah crud," I replied. I lived on the seventh floor, and Sakura lived on the thirteenth. We practically flew up the six flights up stairs and down the corridor to Sakura's room. Sakura pulled a key out of her jacket pocket, unlocked the door, and ran in.  
"Hey guys," she said as she ran in, then she turned to me, "why don't you come in?"

I accepted the offer, then stepped inside. Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai all stood in the room. (copy & paste)

"Alright."

"Hey, Tomoyo," Kurogane called, "here's your stuff."

"Oh," Tomoyo replied, "thanks." Kurogane dropped the bag then turned to leave.

"Wait, Kurogane," I said, then froze. What was I doing?

"Huh?"

There was what felt like a rock lodged in my throat, keeping me from speaking.

"Thanks for helping me," I managed to say. Our eyes locked. My light violet eyes stared into his crimson colored ones.

"Yeah…" he said finally, then he left. My eyes remained were he was just standing, until I heard him close the door. Then, I managed to look away. I felt my face heat up as I stared at my feet. Tomoyo giggled.

"Eve," she said, "you're blushing."

"Am I?" I asked, my large eyes turning to stare at hers.

"You can't like him," Sakura said, "I don't really… well… he's not as bad as Raven but…"

"You don't trust him?"

"It's not that!" the auburn cried, "It's his anger issues!"

"I get it, I try to fix those, and it just makes them worse."

* * *

That night, when I was lying in bed, the question I asked about Kurogane the night before was answered.

_Kurogane… I like him more than I will show. _


End file.
